filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Disease
Diseases, also known as disorders or syndromes, is an umbrella term used to describe any disruption of structure or function in a human, animal, or Lycra entity, especially one that produces specific symptoms or that affects a specific location and is not simply a direct result of physical injury. Many diseases are shown and referenced in the show, some characters inflict diseases upon others as part of their fighting style. List of Known Diseases Anime (also known as Weeabooism) Anime is a severe neurological condition which will slowly but surely mutate the infected person into a weeaboo, the condition unfortunately is not fatal and will doom its victims to spend the rest of their existence watching Chinese cartoons and collecting katanas and throwing stars, a fate which is universally recognized as a fate worse than death. Fortunately, it is possible to cure the disease with a reality check if it has not yet progressed to the chronic stage, at which point reality checks become potentially fatal to the victim, as bringing them back to reality causes a severe environmental shock for them. Known sufferers: Weeaboo Jones (late stage chronic sufferer), Pookie (early stage viral sufferer), Frank (cured) Cancer Cancer is a condition caused by uncontrollable division of the host's cells due to a mutation, such cells will resist the immune system's attempts to reject them and will grow uncontrollably while converting healthy cells, Cancer is more of a genre of disease rather than a singular disease and can manifest in an untold number of ways. Known sufferers: Frank, Pink Guy Memes Pronounced Mee-Mees, this disease is theorized to be a subform of Cancer, it spreads through horrible pixelated images on the internet. Symptoms include severaly mental retardation, being a 12-year-old and spontaneous generation of the afrementioned pixelated images. Late-stage sufferers apparently gain the ability to manifest pure meme energy to use as weapons. Known sufferers: Mr. Magic Man The Harlem Shake Epidemic This disease is a mental disorder that was spread to the rest of the world, via the media. It was firstly seen on a video named "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE (ORIGINAL)", which depicts Pink Guy, Red Ranger, Alien Man and Creepy Dude dancing to the Harlem Shake in an uneven way. Without realizing it, both four entities spread a serious disease around the world. Known sufferers: Unknown Mixtape Making This disease is especially affecting kids and preteens. It is more of a psychology than an actual disease, since it is derived from 12-year olds, and 12-year olds are known to be cancerous entities that attack humans by their brain cells. Frank has opened a lab in New York City, which is funded by the Westboro Baptist Church, so he could make research on mental diseases coming from the internet. It turns out that people who have contracted this disease are most likely going to be narcissists forcing other people to listen and like their music, eventually spreading it worldwide. Known sufferers: PolitikZ (last stage), Pookie (5th stage)Category:Disease Category:Terminology